


Epilogue (The last dance)

by lucyyh



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, I don't know what to put here XD, It's bittersweet I think, My way of giving him a happy ending, Oliver Queen reflecting on his life, Oliver and Felicity are the greatest love story ever, but not bad, oh shoot, ok i'll stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyyh/pseuds/lucyyh
Summary: He hasn't thought about that night in over fifty years.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 25
Kudos: 86





	Epilogue (The last dance)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!! 
> 
> So...I'm mad at the crossover. So much. Oliver deserved better than a shitty death, and zero opportunity to raise his kids, which he deserved after 13 years of mostly suffering. But well, I didn't expect much from the writers.
> 
> This fic though, I wrote it during 2016. I didn't have internet for months, and when I could go to it, it was just rage inducing, because it was the middle of season 4, and Oliver and Felicity had broken up for cheap ass drama reasons. I needed a way to let out all the frustration that particular storyline caused me, so I wrote this (in spanish), and never published it. I never thought I would publish it, but it seems fitting, now that we know Oliver's end.
> 
> Is not my first time writing, I've been doing it from 12 years now, but it is my first time publishing something in english.
> 
> This is my take on how Oliver's story should've came to an end. 
> 
> I appreciate feedback, but I would prefer it if you save for yourself any criticism or condescending advice. It's not what I'm looking for, I already have someone betaing for me. If this story only causes you annoyance or whatever negative feelings, please close the tab and look for something else to read. Be kind.
> 
> I wanna thank Stephswims for being the most incredible, awesome and patient friend and beta. Your are the best my love, without your encouragement, cheerleading and love I wouldn't even try to post this!
> 
> The title and part of the inspiration is from this song. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6tKt5hrpZ4c
> 
> Thank you for come around and reading.

**Epilogue (the last dance)**

  
  
  


_The history books say you live to be 86 years old, Mr. Queen...well I guess the history books are wrong._

He hasn’t thought about that night in over fifty years.

It comes to him out of nowhere. He is watching his great-grandson (and he still can’t believe William is a grandpa, that _he_ is a great-grandpa) running around the backyard carrying a tangled ball of fairy lights and trying to get one of the adults attention, to no avail. They are busy decorating and arranging chairs and tables for the party, and no one has time to help poor Adam hang the fairy lights up on the trees, just as he saw his mom doing earlier. At one point, he gets mad, stomps his little feet on the ground and throws the fairy lights as far away as he can (which is hardly a half foot away from him), and then goes to kick one of the trees, as if they were to blame for the adults ignoring him.

He was amused by the whole display of Queen patented grumpiness when suddenly, unbidden, flashes of that night and Eobard Thawne’s words come to his mind. 

But at the same time, it doesn’t surprise him in the least that such a memory, that he buried in the most obscure depths of his mind, resurfaces today.

After all, it is his 86th birthday.

  
  


Oliver has never been one to put much stock in destiny. His life was always full of dangers and twists of fate, and he knew from experience that the future is never set in stone. A small change, a false move could unchain a whole new set of events that could lead to his death. He had been on the brink of death more times that he can count while he was The Green Arrow, so Thawne’s words meant nothing to him. They were just an anecdote on the life he led and nothing more. 

If he’s been honest with himself, he never thought he would get this far. He never thought he would get a happy ending. 

It overwhelms him, almost to the point of tears, looking at his family in this moment while they talk and laugh, just existing in peaceful contentment. 

He didn’t think he could get this, that he was worthy of it. The only things, the Oliver that came back all those years ago from Lian Yu thought he deserved, were punishment and death. 

The road to accept that he did deserve happiness and that he didn’t have to bear the weight of the world on his shoulders has been long and hard, full of setbacks and pain.

But he did it. And his family and friends are proof of that.

  
  


A flash of sadness settles in his chest at the thought of dying. Not for his death per se, but because this is it. These are probably the last moments he has with his family, the last mementos he will create with those he loves the most. The need for more time with them almost crushes him; there’s so much he wants to do, places he wants to visit but maybe that won’t be possible anymore.

Is it selfish of him to want more? After all, he’s been blessed with so many things he never thought he would get.

  
  


“Dad?” 

His spiralling into the darkness that has always been a part of him is interrupted by his daughter who’s in front of him, her brow furrowed. 

“Are you okay?” At his nod, she says, “Are you sure? you seem...upset.”

He smiles and touches her shoulder, “I’m fine darling. Your dad is getting more sentimental with every passing year. That’s all.”

Mia guffaws, “According to Mom, you have always been a sap.” He rolls his eyes good-naturedly but doesn’t say anything.

“Anyway, everything is ready, so what do you say if we sit and enjoy the amazing food Will spent all day making?”

“And after we finish it, he can rant about how he slaved away in the kitchen for ages, for us to end up eating it all in less than thirty minutes.” 

“Hey! I heard that!” cries William indignantly.

Both chuckle for a few moments, until Mia gives him a peck on the cheek and says, “Come on dad, let’s get this party started.”

  
  


\------

He doesn’t talk much during the whole evening. Around him, his family laughs, dances and enjoys the party, while he is lost in his own head, memories of his life passing in front of his eyes, good and bad alike.

The pain caused by the absence of the people he loved and are now gone, the times when he was so tired of losing, that he wanted to just quit and stop the pain. The times his heart broke and he thought it would never be the same again. The times that someone he trusted betrayed him. And so much more.

He remembers the happy times too, and it amazes him how many of them are, more than he can count. From the grand moments when the nurse put Mia in his arms minutes after she was born, when William called him dad for the first time, or the day he finally married Felicity; to the smaller ones when a cup of coffee shared with Felicity was all he needed to feel like his life couldn’t get any better.

His life hasn’t been perfect. But has been full. Happy. His.

He couldn’t ask for more.

  
  


“Hey.” He feels her lips on his shoulder, her arms around his waist and a smile appears on his face. “It seems Mister Queen, that you are in one of your brooding moods, so I’m wondering what’s the matter?”

Gently grabbing her arm, he moves her until she is in front of him and gives her a peck on the lips. “I’m not brooding, Miss Smoak.” She gives him a look, and he chuckles. “I’m not. I’m just nostalgic. Reflecting on...well, our life so far.”

She hums, nestling her head on his chest, as she always does. “And what’s the verdict?”

  
  


He pushes away a little to cradle her face and look at her. If he hadn’t asked Walter who could help him with a technical problem, if he hadn’t walked into that office that fateful day…

“I’m grateful for the girl who was chewing on a red pen, who didn’t believe for one second my ridiculous lies, but still helped me.” His voice cracks, and he swallows the lump in his throat before he continues, “She saved me that day and continues to do so everyday since then.”

A few tears escape Felicity’s eyes, and she kisses him, with all the passion that’s always been present in their life, that hasn’t faded even after all this time.

“It’s kind of amazing, we’ve made it this far,” he says when they break the kiss, reminiscing a conversation they had a long time ago, when they were still on the first stages of their relationship.

“It is not,” She says, her arms around his neck, “because we found ourselves in each other.”

He kisses her again, a smile on his lips, tears in his eyes. She has always known what to say, what he needs to chase away his sadness and anxious, troubled thoughts. She has always been the one who lights his way. The love of his life, his partner, his best friend and a million other things that words cannot possibly express.

As if by magic, she erases all traces of worry and fear of his impending death. If this is the end of his journey, it doesn’t matter, not really. Because it was one hell of a ride.

  
  
  


“Can you please stop the PDA?” Will yells, “There are children here!” 

Felicity breaks the kiss, blushing furiously as always, while everyone else is laughing, a little too used to these displays of affection between them. 

“Ok, I think it is time for cake. Don’t you all agree?” Mia says trying not to laugh, “Connor, can you please bring it? Before these two get all lovey-dovey again.”

Little Adam, who’s been nodding off for the last ten minutes, gives a jump in his father’s arms, and starts clapping happily and shouting ‘cake cake cake!’ at the top of his lungs, causing a new wave of laughs from everyone. 

  
  


Oliver takes his wife’s hand, “Come on honey, I know you were waiting for the cake too, even if the doctor told you to lower your sugar intake.” She huffs, and rolls her eyes, “What the hell do the doctors know? I need my daily bar of chocolate to survive.”

“As you need your daily cups of coffee.”

“Of course,” she smiles cheekily. Then suddenly, her expression turns serious, “Enough talk Mr. Queen. I have a date with a big portion of cake.”

  
  


“Lead the way, Miss Smoak.”

  
  


\--------

Later, much later, when almost everyone has decided to go inside before the night turns too cold, he powers on the device Will insisted on bringing for the party, claiming it was the last great invention in sound systems (and that Oliver barely knows how to work) and looks for the song they danced to at their wedding reception. Then, he walks to where Felicity is picking up the trash and trying to tidy up a little (even if their children told her they would do it later). He takes the salad dish she has in her hands, puts it on the table again, and turns her so she is looking at him.

“Time for a dance?” he asks her with a smile.

She laughs and accepts the hand he offers for her, “You are lucky I feel like dancing with you, Oliver”.

He brings her closer to him, his arms around her waist and starts swaying slowly before answering, “I know.” He sighs and looks at her, “I’m lucky to have you Felicity. You have given me more than I’ve ever dreamed.”

She smiles that soft, luminous smile that it seems she only gives to him. A smile he returns with equal love and happiness.

“Is good to see you smiling again darling,” she says, “I was getting worried when it seemed like your brooding wasn’t going to stop.” 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to alarm you.” 

  
  


“It doesn’t matter now, if you are fine.” He gives a little nod in answer. “Does it mean that whatever had you troubled is solved?”

“It does.”

“It was something important?”

“No,” he gives a breathy laugh and shakes his head, “Just silly thoughts from a silly old man.” He puts two of his fingers over her lips when she is about to argue. “I’m sure honey, don’t you worry. Now, don’t you give me that look, and just dance with me. This may be the last time I will be able to dance without my knee giving me a hard time.”

“Your knee has been giving you a hard time since you were like 29 Oliver.”

He chuckles, “That’s true. But it doesn’t matter. Just dance with me.”

And they do. They dance until the chill of the night becomes unbearable for them, and every member of their family has already come out to the backyard and asked them if they wouldn’t be better inside. They dance without a care of what tomorrow will bring, because it’s not important. Only the here and now, and the love that has kept them together for over fifty years.

To Oliver, it doesn’t matter anymore, if he dies tonight in his sleep or in a few months in a hospital bed. He will treasure the moments he still has with his family and will be thankful for each one of them. 

Whatever happens tomorrow, he will be fine.

He is at peace.

\---------

_Finito._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Once again, thanks for reading!.


End file.
